katers17fandomcom-20200215-history
Katersoneseven
Katersoneseven was a YouTube Partner channel where Kathleen Elliott (better known as Kate or Katers17) posted daily video blogs of her life and the people she interacted with. On September 26, 2010 she uploaded a video to Katers17 announcing the Katersoneseven channel's launch and what it was going to be used for. Day 1 of her video series was uploaded to YouTube.com on October 28, 2010. However, over two years later on 30th December 2012, Kate announced that she was quitting vlogging, due to privacy and safety concerns. Shortly after, Kate made a compromise with her fans for her to keep vlogging in a more irregular fashion. Kate was born as a citizen of the United States in Virginia on January 20, 1989. Her mother is English, and her father is an American in the air force. While Kate's father was posted in England, he met her mother. When her father got posted back to the United States, her mother followed him to Virginia, where Kate was born. Kate lived in the United States for a few years after she was born, but then moved back to England with only her mother. She mostly grew up in England, only visiting the United States a few times in her late teens to attend Youtube conventions. In 2010, Kate decided to move back to the United States for better job opportunities in her trade. When Kate moved to the United States, she became the roommate and employee of fellow Youtuber Cory, (Better known as SMP Films). The two grew very close, and eventually became a couple around late 2011. Then, Kate and Cory became engaged in mid 2013. Unfortunately, the two broke up in February 2014 for undisclosed reasons. Kate moved out of their house, and into an apartment in Hollywood. In April 2014, Kate's Youtube channels and social media accounts were suddenly closed. She was unreachable by fans and even her friends. Shortly before Kate disappeared, photos surfaced of her with a shaved head. All of these events lead some people to believe that Kate had become mentally unwell, and possibly had a mental breakdown in a Britney Spears-esque manner. During the time of Kate's disappearance, an impostor surfaced under the name of Authentic Animal on Youtube. After the person was found out, the Authentic Animal Youtube channel was deleted for misleading content. Kate eventually reactivated her facebook page, where she explained that her identity had been stolen. Shortly after, she also reactivated her twitter. Kate officially returned to Youtube in late June of 2014 with the a new vlog channel, KateInRealLife. She explained on this channel that someone was able to gain access to her Wifi and accessed any Youtube and social media accounts she had logged into. Kate claims that this person then proceeded to mess around and delete those accounts which ended up financially crippling her as her Youtube channels were her primary source of income. In some vlogs Kate explained that she was completely broke and barely able to pay the rent for her Hollywood apartment. She eventually moved out of this apartment and into another with roommate. At this point, Kate had been working as a waitress or hostess. Kate has not been posting vlogs recently and is not on any sort of schedule, as she is only posting a singular video for weeks or months at a time. She has also been participating in Youtube videos of all sorts on other content creators channels. Kate also began posing for odd modeling jobs. As indicated by recent Instagram posts, Kate has began working in some sort of professional office environment. In August of 2015, Kate released an up to date explanation on Facebook pertaining to what has been going on in her life since early 2014. Kate confirmed that she is now working for MTV and has little time to do much else due to long hours. She explained that she has several unedited vlogs that she has not been able to put together and post yet, but it is "on the top of her to-do list." Kate assured that this is not a permanent absence, only temporary. Links: https://www.youtube.com/user/Kateinreallife https://www.youtube.com/user/youfightlikeagirl https://www.facebook.com/Katers17 http://www.kathleenvictoriaelliott.com/ Instagram: KateInRealLife Twitter: KatersTweets